vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim Tips Wiki talk:Category guidelines
I'm moving here part of the discussions that has been held on two user talk pages. This way, we could trace the current choices regarding the categories. --Luc Hermitte 12:58, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ---- Ambiguous categories Completion and template files Hi Santhalus snip If you expand the Usage category, you will see Category:Automated Text Insertion. Is your Category:Completion different from that? What was the idea for Category:Templates? --JohnBeckett 00:07, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ---- ...I just tried fill some missing descriptions to already existing categories - there are already tips linking to Templates and Completion categories. I agree they have overlapping meaning with Automatic Text Insertion although one may argue that they are more specific - I personally associate Templates more with automatic text expansion from predefined set of shortcuts a'la TextMate/ and Completion more with Omni-completion/Intellisense feature. Perhaps it's a good idea to make both of them subcategories of Automatic Text Insertion. Santhalus 11:10, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ---- When I first created the Category:Automated Text Insertion, I was looking for a name for a category that could fit for completion, snippets/templates, wizards that doxygenize a function, wizards for setters and getters, and so on. At that time, I've made two choices: # That "A.T.I." name is the best name that I could think of (at this time). I'm perfectly conscious that this is a bad name as it won't ring any bell in vimmers heads. I see it as a kind of placeholder category name. If you have any better idea, please fell free to share it with us. # I wanted to regroup completion and templates. Because: the old vim version < 7 completion feature is quite close to the new Vim7 omni-completion, which is quite similar to small snippets, which is closelly related to templates expansion. Sometimes the frontier between all these approachs is quite fuzzy. Hence the unique A.T.I category. Last thing. The Templates category is used by some vim.wikia templates. If we keep this category name, we will have to be cautious. --Luc Hermitte 12:58, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Encodings, fileformats and I18n While we are at it, here are some other categories which seem ambiguous to me: I18n/Fileformats/Encoding Santhalus 11:10, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ---- These categories are still quite fuzzy, and we have indeed to look more closely at them. So far, * I18n is related to internationalization aspects, they can concern the various issues, as well as how to produce a non ASCII character, how to have a non English vim, how to tag-navigate with an AZERTY keyboard, ... * Fileformats and Encoding seems very similar to me. They would concern 'fileencoding' issue, CR/LF, ... --Luc Hermitte 12:58, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Help / Help Desk What is the difference between Help and Help Desk ? Santhalus 11:10, 18 September 2007 (UTC) VimL / Vim scripting What is the difference between Scripting and VimL Santhalus 11:10, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ---- He he. Once again, I'm the main culprit here. I exposed raison d'être for these two categories on vim-l (direct link). If you found better formulation for the description of the two categories, don't hesitate (I'm not as fluent and limpid in English as I wish I were :-(). --Luc Hermitte 12:58, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Recommendations Anyway, my one comment is that some editors have added dummy Category:xxx entries, but IMHO we should apply quite a bit of thought before actually creating the xxx category. --JohnBeckett 12:21, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ---- The difference between VimL and Scripting categories is perfectly clear to me, now that I have read their descriptions. :) One suggestion I have is that we could make the categories descriptions more visible. Right now they are somewhat hidden, at least I could not find a page which could list hierarchically all of them together with their descriptions. The ajax menu is nice but it requires clicking and the descriptions are not displayed. At the risk of getting ostracized, this layout is more what I have in mind: EmacsWiki. I imagine something like this would be a nice addition to the browsing navigation and give readers a clear overview of existing categories. --Santhalus 16:37, 19 September 2007 (UTC)